


A Sparkling Review

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: Restaurant AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is the owner, M/M, Patton is a waiter, Remy is from Kentucky, Roman is top chef, Virgil is a food critic, Virgil is from Texas, also logan's husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: Virgil goes to 'The Mind Palace' to see how the food is.





	A Sparkling Review

Virgil walked into the restaurant. He looked around the room and smiled, it looked so nice. It had been so long since he had seen a clean, beautiful, and happy environment. He was usually at the restaurants that needed a good review to stay open. But this place, The Mind Palace, was the most impressive he’d been to in a while.  
The host had a name tag that read ‘Ethan’, and he seemed to have one yellow eye. Virgil couldn’t tell if it was a contact or if he was just that way on his own. He was lead to a table, people all around, laughing and smiling. He sat down and looked around. The place was beautiful. 

A waiter came up to his table. The man was, in no other words, adorable. He was short, chubby, and had the most adorable face he had ever seen. The ginger’s face was lined with freckles, and upon his small nose, was a pair of big circular glasses. His name was oddly fitting to his appearance, ‘Patton’.

“Hello and welcome to The Mind Palace, where your order is always on our mind. What can I get you Kiddo?” the man asked, his green eyes practically glowing.  
Virgil asked Patton what he would recommend, and the man’s perfect smile somehow grew wider “Well if you want an appetizer, which here you always do, I think you would just love the stuffed mushrooms! And for your dinner, you just have to try the stuffed chicken with potatoes, it is the best thing ever!” the young waiter told him excitedly.

Virgil nodded and ordered what was suggested. He knew he would stay for dessert, but he looked at other plates on tables around them. The food was plentiful, and seemed to be made with all of the chef’s heart and soul. It was so intricate and well done. It was extravagantly beautiful.

When the stuffed mushrooms came, Virgil was finishing up a quick note on how good everything had been. Patton flashed him another smile as he sat the plate down. There were three huge crab stuffed mushrooms were sat. As soon as the waiter left, Virgil put one on a small plate and took a bite.

The flavor that overtook his senses was amazing. Most places just put one type of cheese and maybe a pepper in the mushroom, but this was the best he had ever eaten. By the time Patton came with the stuffed chicken, all three of them were gone

“Well it seems someone enjoyed their appetizer, but don’t get too stuffed before dinner!” The waiter joked, making Virgil chuckle. The plate sat in front of him once again looks amazing. The purple haired man cut off a bite and almost moaned at the wonderful taste.  
Virgil looked down once again at the plate and his eyebrows raised. There was a pattern. Every veggie, every speck of pepper was placed purposely. If you looked closely, there was a very faint ‘R’.

The man chuckled to himself. The cook seemed to be proud of what he had done, rightfully so. When Patton came back, seemingly happy as could be, he asked if Virgil would want to order dessert. Virgil once again went with Patton’s suggestion of cream puffs.

When it came, Patton had a huge smile as he sat down the cream puffs, if you could call them that. Somehow the chef had gotten ahold of the world’s supply of edible glitter. It was like a lightbulb. Virgil doubted he would be able to taste the puffs.

He was proven wrong almost instantly as he took a bite. It may have looked like a teenage girls bath bomb, but it tasted better than anything he had eaten that night. It was quite impressive.

Virgil payed, making sure to leave a large tip for Patton. The man smiled and wished him, “The best day kiddo!” as he left.

When he got back to his hotel, Virgil started on his article. Logan, the owner, had invited him. The review came out, and Virgil was proud of himself.

“The Mind Palace is a little place at the corner of town next to Berry’s Bookstore. It has a wonderful atmosphere, a beautiful setting, wonderful music, and the best service I’ve seen in awhile. While the food is amazing, the best I’ve had in years, the chef seems to be proud of himself. While he knows for sure what he’s doing, the cream puffs I had were a little too glittery for my liking. This still didn’t ruin it for me at all, it’s a must go to for people of all ages.”

Virgil sent it to his editor and smiled to himself. He got himself ready for bed, and laid down. The Mind Palace had made him so happy. It reminded him of home, in Texas. While Florida was amazing, he hadn’t been able to find his way around. The Mind Palace was similar to his childhood home. When his mom would cook him a big dinner.  
Roman woke up the day after. He had been working his hardest the night before. He and everyone else had been told about the critic that was coming, but they had no more information. Roman had been going crazy, making sure everything was perfect.

It was then when he read the review. ‘The Panicked Popper’ as he called himself, seemed to enjoy the meal. But, but there was one comment that stuck out to him. “...a little too glittery for my taste’’.

Roman had always been known for his...shining desserts, but it had always been in a positive way. He rushed to the table Logan would be sitting at, waiting for his husband and best server.

When he arrived, Logan looked up at him. The man had a rare smile on his face. The newspaper was in front of him. It was then that he saw Roman’s distressed face.  
“Something’s troubling you” He pointed out, and Roman sat in front of him.

“Of course! How could this...this insane dingus...not understand that it was a creative choice! They were tiny masterpieces! Even Patton loves them!”

Logan sighed, not quite sure how to explain to his best chef how some people could see it as childish. The conversation ended with a deal, Virgil would come back, and Roman would prove him wrong.

The next day Roman was informed that the man would be coming back, this time for a drink and a dessert. This way he could see the talents of Remy, the best bartender in the state. The younger man was excited. He was going to be informed who it was. He was going to know before Roman!  
Virgil walked in, his favorite hoodie on. Ethan, or Dee apparently by his name tag this time, lead him to the bar. Virgil looked at the taller and younger man making the drink. As soon as he sat down, the other sat a drink in front of him. It was purple, and had a cherry in it.

“I call it ‘Sweet Dreams’, ‘cause after five, girl, don’t even get me started” He stated happily. Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle. Even this had a homey feeling, helped by the bartenders accent similar to his own. It seemed Remy had a thick southern accent, much thicker than his own. It was most likely from near Texas, but it wasn’t quite Texan.

It was then that he was told by Patton, that Chef Roman would be serving dessert personally. It was then he realized that it was most likely the chef himself was the reason he was coming from.

When the man came out, Virgil’s jaw almost dropped. The man was beautiful. He had to be at least six feet tall, making the short man almost self conscious. He had to be at least seven inches taller than himself.

He was then served the most beautiful piece of cake he had ever seen. The icing was perfectly white, while the inside looked like a beautiful purple galaxy, edible glitter as stars. Virgil was amazed. Roman had a big grin as he saw the other looking at his plate.  
“I-It looks perfect. It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.” He said, moving and taking a small bite. Virgil couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips, causing a giggle from the other.

When Virgil finished, he gave a bigger tip than last time. He thanked both Remy and Roman, then left. He knew he would be back soon. But now, he had a review to write. 

The first time I payed a visit to The Mind Palace, I pointed out that the cream puffs were covered in edible glitter. Soon after, I was invited back. I was shown the wonderful skills of the bartender, and Chef Roman blew me away. He can do amazing things with food and desserts. 10/10.

Months later, Virgil had been visiting so often, that he and Patton had started talking out of his meals. He got to meet Logan in person, and got to have a few dinners with Roman. It was a shining part of his life.


End file.
